The present invention is related to hardware verification, and in particular to a method of assessing and verifying field programmable gate array (FPGA) requirements for airborne electronic systems.
FPGAs are utilized in a variety of applications, including, for example, electronic systems of aircraft. Verifying the functionality of these FPGAs is an important process. The verification process includes verifying that the physical device properly implements the FPGA's requirements and verifying the physical device properly integrates with the system.
Hardware test criteria may be defined by, for example, Radio Technical Commission for Aeronautics (RTCA) industry standard DO-254, which defines design assurance guidance for airborne electronic hardware. The DO-254 standard includes specification for requirements-based hardware verification as well as robustness-based verification. Requirements-based verification includes verifying the requirements that define the operation of the FPGA. Robustness-based verification addresses boundary and abnormal operating conditions.